Life Begins After School
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Well, if you can't guess by the title - the Rocket Power gang (plus Keoni and Clio) are 16 years old and are getting jobs at Ocean Shores Mall. That's right! This is a tribute to '6teen' and possibly the Lifetime film 'The Pregnancy Pact'. Let the records show I suck at summaries.
1. Life Begins After School

**Well, I'm trying again to do a 'Rocket Power' story. Hopefully, 3rd time will be the charm. I'm gonna try and make this more like the Canadian animated series '6teen', mixed with the Lifetime movie 'The Pregnancy Pact'. So, naturally...they're all gonna be 16 years old. In the words of Jaden Yuki...Here Goes Something! Warning: This will be rated M for explicit scenes and overall raunchiness. Reader discretion is strongly advised.**

 **Ages:**

 **Otto: 16** (He's the Wyatt of the Rocket Power group)

 **Twister: 16** (Twister is definitely Jonesy!)

 **Sam: 16** (Sam is SO Jude)

 **Reggie: 16** (Reggie would totally be Nikki! (Nikki was my favorite of the '6teen' crew))

 **Clio: 16** (Clio...she's more Jen Masterson than Caitlin Cooke)

 **Keoni: 16** (Guess that makes Keoni (who will appear later) the male version of Caitlin Cooke (don't worry, I'm gonna give Keoni a love interest in this one))

* * *

CUE THEME SONG!

(guitar intro)

 **OTTO...**

 **TWISTER...**

 **SAM...**

 **REGGIE...**

 **CLIO...**

 **KEONI...**

 _Life begins after school_

 _That's when we bend all the rules_

 _Time to hang with all my friends!_

 _We like to be together_

 _IN A PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!_

 _I'm 6TEEN, Starting to find my way_

 _Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today_

 _Thank god I'm on my own for the first time!_

 _I'm 6TEEN, life is sweet_

 _When you're grwoing up so fast...you gotta make the good times last!_

 _I'm 6TEEN, 6TEEN...Gotta make the good times last!_

 _ROCKET POWER 6TEEN_

* * *

The Shore Shack, prime hangout of pretty much everyone in Ocean Shores, as it has been since it was started by Raymond 'Raymundo' Kevin Rocket and Tito Kono Makani back in the 80s. 3 years ago, Raymundo had married Tito's cousin, Noelani. Noelani had since come on board to help Ray and Tito run the Shack and keep the 'shoobies' at bay during the tourist seasons. For the past 8 years, however, the Shack has since been the hangout of 4 special kids - Oswald 'Otto' Rocket, Regina 'Reggie' Rocket, Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez and Samuel 'Sam' Dullard, collectively known as Team Rocket (No, not THAT Team Rocket!). They were just getting back from a surf session as Raymundo at Tito were prepping the Shack for the lunch rush.

"What's up, Raymundo!", Otto greeted as he and the rest of Team Rocket returned from Rocket Beach.

"Hey kids! How was the surf?", Raymundo asked.

"Crankin', dad!", Reggie exclaimed as she docked her surfboard.

"Totally gnarly, dude!", Twister exclaimed as he did the same.

"Slammin'!", Raymundo added. "Oh, Otto, Reggie...look who's here!", he said as a girl who looked suspiciously like Reggie walked in. Otto and Reggie recognized the figure immediately as Twister's cousin Clio.

"Clio? Is that you?", Otto and Reggie questioned in unison. Though they weren't twins, Otto and Reggie definitely had that 'sibling ESP'.

"Otto! Reggie!", Clio exclaimed as she ran up to the Rocket siblings, kissing Otto hard on the lips and hugging Reggie. That's right, Otto and Clio are dating! They've been dating since Otto's last year in middle school. Granted, Twister was a little peeved off because he didn't tell him that he was dating Clio, Twister came to accept it because he trusted Otto.

"Hey, Clio! Good to see ya, girlfriend!", Reggie exclaimed, happy to see Clio back in Ocean Shores. "How've you been, Clio?", Reggie asked of her best friend.

"Just fantastic!", Clio started. "Of course, with the school year about to start, I figured it was time to take a break from the back to school prep and reunite with you guys...especially my super-sweet boyfriend!", she exclaimed as she walked back to Otto, kissing him. "I missed you most of all, Otto.", she whispered to him.

"I missed you too, Clio.", he said to Clio, kissing her and stroking her hair. Clio then turned to Twister and Reggie. "Speaking of couples...how have you and my cousin been doing, Rocket Girl?", she asked.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Twister and Reggie were dating as well? It was no fluke. It started in 8th grade. Reggie had been stood up by Trent, that male chauvanist pig, at the 8th grade formal. Twister, being the nice, caring guy that he is, took the chance and asked Reggie to dance. It was then that Reggie realized that what she was looking for had been there the whole time. Almost immediately following the dance, Twister told Otto that he and Reggie were dating. Otto didn't take too kindly to it at first, but he grew to accept it because Twister was his best friend and if anyone was going to be dating his sister, it might as well be someone he trusts.

"Couldn't be better, Clio! Twister's the coolest!", Reggie exclaimed, kissing Twister. "You know, guys...my birthday is coming up and not to drop any hints or anything, but Twist...I think you know what I want.", she told Twister, giggling as she flashed her right hand, which surprisingly, was without a promise ring. Uh oh, Twist! You're in big trouble!

"Uh, Otto...", Clio started.

"Yes, Clio?", Otto asked.

"Let's get away from this scene and go somewhere more...private.", she suggested.

"Good call, Clio.", Otto whispered as the couple took their leave, headed for Team Rocket's secret hideout at Rocket Beach. Once there, Sam jumped the counter, noticing something - or someone - was missing.

"Hey, where's Otto and Clio?", Sam asked. Twister and Reggie, unfortunately, were no help as they were too involved with each other to even care about where Otto and Clio went.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Otto and Clio...

"You sure about this, Clio?", Otto asked.

"Hey, anything to get away from those two!", Clio exclaimed, referring back to Twister and then jumps on top of Otto and starts kissing him. As soon as she sees an opening, she takes the chance to strike and takes off Otto's yellow V-neck T-shirt, her jaw nearly dropping at the sight of Otto's well-toned muscular by his love for her, Otto takes Clio in his arms, locks his bare chest against her own and starts kissing her. Clio herself is so intoxicated and lost in the moment that she falls over on her back and takes Otto with her. However, this makes Otto even more into it as he kisses and caresses Clio even more, wanting more and more of her.

Clio closes her emerald green eyes, moaning into the kiss as they fall onto the couch. They soon break the kiss so they can come up for air. Otto and Clio were about to go 'all the way', as the teens of the 90s would say. Clio winks at Otto again, signaling him to take off her red cargo pants. Without hesitation, Otto takes a hold of Clio's pants, takes them off and tosses them aside, revealing her lacy indigo panties. They lock each other in a tender embrace as they makeout profusely. While they tongue-kissed, Clio reached across and took off Otto's red shorts, taking his underwear with it, revealing his genital area. In retalliation, Otto pulls down Clio's panties, leaving her and Otto completely naked.

"Like what you see, Clio?", Otto asked her.

Clio smiled seductively at Otto "Mmmm...you turn me on, Otto!", she purred.

Otto and Clio resume their makeout session, getting their tongues involved this time, losing themselves in the resulting euphoria. When she's ready, Clio raises her arms winks at Otto, signaling him to take off her signature green tank top. Too caught up in the moment to say anything, Otto quickly removes Clio's tank top and hurls it towards the one of the palm trees, revealing her voluptuous D cup breasts. Clio giggles as he stares at them.

They pull each other into a loving embrace, kissing each other, rubbing their nude bodies against each other and smiling as they stare into each other's eyes. The surge of hormones that resulted from their kissing drove Otto and Clio wild. When they appear to be 'ready', Otto goes into wild animal mode and starts leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down to her right nipple, which he proceeds to lick and suck on. He soon breaks off from the nipple and kisses his way to her left nipple, which he licks and sucks on more sweetly than he did the right nipple.

"Mmmmm...don't stop, Otto! Keep going!", Clio moaned.

Now knowing what his girl wants, Otto eases his fingers into Clio's pussy, stimulating her even further. With the full intention of giving his girl what she wanted, Otto eases his face up to Clio's pussy and kisses it. She tries extremely hard not to let the sensation get to her and scream from delight as his tongue swipes across her clitoris. It's at this point that Otto envelops Clio's clit into his mouth and sucks on it as he did with her nipples. Before long, she finds herself screaming shrilly as her walls contract with great force and she climaxes. Otto then proceeds to lick up the fluid from Clio's vagina.

"Up for round 2, Otto?", Clio asked.

Without even thinking...or giving Otto time to talk...Clio jumps on Otto and just like that, Clio's pussy envelops itself over Otto's penis, effectively merging the two into one. Clio furiously rides Otto's member, sending surges of hormones through them both.

Clio takes Otto all the way and more, rding him harder and harder, and just as quickly, she screams aloud as her walls contract and she hits orgasm.

In spite of just having been satisfied, Clio continues on her rampage. She now rides Otto more slowly, since she burned up most of her energy from riding him hard and fast. Feeling even more intimate than she was beforehand, she leans down and kisses Otto hard on the lips, making out with him as starts riding him fast and hard again. In time, Otto and Clio scream in sync as Clio's walls tighten around Otto's manhood, which releases his load at that exact moment.

* * *

While they were getting dressed, Otto had an extremely guilt-ridden look on his face.

"Jeez, I can't believe what we just did back there! I mean, what if you get pregnant?", Otto asked.

"Otto, will you chill out?", Clio started. "We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. It's gonna work out. Trust me, Otto.", she whispered as she kissed Otto.

* * *

One author's note:

If I'm gonna do a '6teen' tribute...I might as well have the '6teen' theme song in there somewhere!

Well, that scene between Otto and Clio is why this is rated M. I'll introduce Keoni and have them in the mall setting next chapter. STAY TUNED!


	2. Take This Job And Skate It

**I'm back with another chapter for you! This one's modeled after the first episode of '6teen' - "Take This Job And Squeeze It", only with a more Rocket Power appropriate title. ROLL IT!**

(guitar intro)

 **OTTO...**

 **TWISTER...**

 **SAM...**

 **REGGIE...**

 **CLIO...**

 **KEONI...**

 _Life begins after school_

 _That's when we bend all the rules_

 _Time to hang with all my friends!_

 _We like to be together_

 _IN A PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!_

 _I'm 6TEEN, Starting to find my way_

 _Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today_

 _Thank god I'm on my own for the first time!_

 _I'm 6TEEN, life is sweet_

 _When you're grwoing up so fast...you gotta make the good times last!_

 _I'm 6TEEN, 6TEEN...Gotta make the good times last!_

 _ROCKET POWER 6TEEN_

* * *

It's 3 PM at Ocean Shores Mall, one of the main hangouts for the teens of Ocean Shores High School. Our scene is center court, where we find Otto, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Clio...and Keoni. One problem, though...a trio of slingshotters have been terrorizing center court. That trio...none other than Lars, Pi and Sputz.

"You see 'em, Sputz?", Pi asked.

"Nothing...nothing...wait! There they are!", Sputz confirmed as he turned his binoculars towards center court.

"Excellent. Hand me that slingshot!", Lars commanded. Pi handed him the slingshot and Lars loaded the ammunition. Little did Lars know, his brother Twister has what he calls 'Lars attack sense'. Lars launched the set of marbles at Twister and his friends, but Twister raised his baseball glove and caught the marbles before they could even reach Reggie.

Twister then looked to the upper level, towards Lars and his cronies, with a look that said 'Seriously, bro?'

After Twister caught Lars's shot, Lars and his cronies ran off, knowing that they've been beaten - once again - by Twister and his friends.

* * *

"Thanks for the save, Twist.", Reggie swooned as she kissed Twister. The six friends were just coming off of job interviews, all happening on the same day. Otto and Twister had interviewed at GameStop, Reggie at Khaki Barn, Clio at the Penalty Box, Sam at Microsoft and Keoni at PacSun. They were all hoping to hear back from their potential 'head honchos', as it were, on whether they got the jobs they interviewed for. Then, their phones rang...

"WE'RE IN!", they all screamed. Then something dawned on Reggie...

"I honestly hope I don't have to work with twins there, otherwise I'll have to start calling the Khaki Barn the 'Tacky Barn'!", Reggie exclaimed, causing her, her friends and Otto to laugh. She then turned to Otto, Twister and Sam. "At least you get to have fun at your jobs, being around something you love.", she commented as she reached into her black leather purse and dug out her violet lipstick.

"Well, Twist and I are big gamers, so being at GameStop just fit for us. Sam, on the other hand...he's our science man.", Otto started.

"Plus there was the time when Rocket Girl's laptop had a nervous breakdown and Sam fixed it in no time flat.", Twister continued.

"If Sam could do that, imagine how many more people he could help with his scientific knowledge!", Clio finished.

"As for you, Clio...", Keoni started. "...Otto and I were banking on you going for someplace like Carla's Secret, about the only place a guy wouldn't be caught dead at!", he continued, getting a glare from Clio, leaving Otto and Reggie to think 'Nice goin', Keoni! You just ticked her off!' "No wonder I can't get a girlfriend.", Keoni said to himself.

"Just be careful, Clio. I hear the man in charge of The Penalty Box is tough - I mean Vice Principal Crubbs tough!", Reggie warned as she finished applying her makeup.

Clio just smiled. "Reggie, if I've learned one thing from dating your brother, it's how to handle anything that comes my way. I can handle it!", she told Reggie.

* * *

And what of Keoni?

"What about you, Keoni?", Sam asked.

"I guess I just can't get away from the sun and surf, guys. PacSun, bros! Surf gear as far as the eye can see! Not to mention all the hot girls that'll be comin' in! I know one of 'em's gotta be 'The One'! I just know it!", Keoni exclaimed.

Otto smiled, "If you ever need any help on that front...", he started.

"...just let me or Otto know. We've been there, done that.", Twister finished.

Keoni smiled as he hugged Otto and Twister. "Thanks, you guys!", he exclaimed. Then, the six friends did their classic handshake..."Woogity, woogity, woogity!"

* * *

"Well, everyone...the next phase of our lives begins now. You guys ready?", Reggie asked.

"Ready, sis!" - Otto

"You know it, Rocket Girl!" - Twister

"Let's roll, Reggie!" - Clio

"It's not even a question, Reggie." - Sam

"Let's do this thing!" - Keoni

Reggie nodded in confirmation, then kissed Twister again. Clio herself kissed Otto as the group placed their hands into a circle...

"Team Rocket on 3!", Reggie started. "1! 2! 3!"

"TEAM ROCKET!", they all shouted as they jumped into the air.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I tried to keep as close to '6teen' as possible without deviating from my other source material, 'Rocket Power'. The price you pay when you have 2 cartoons as source material.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Be on the lookout for some '6teen' references in this story. For instance, Reggie's workplace being the Khaki Barn and Clio's workplace being The Penalty Box...same as Nikki and Jen, respectively.**

 **2\. I originally wanted to make Clio's workplace 'Carla's Secret', which is a reference to the Disney show 'Fish Hooks'.**

 **3\. 'Vice Principal Crubbs'...where did we hear that name before?**

 **Chapter 3 will delve a little into the group's work lives...and will also have a steamy little scene between Twister and Reggie - AT THE KHAKI BARN! Stay tuned!**


	3. Dressing Room Romp

**Well, here's another chapter for you! I got nothing much to say except...READ ON!**

Reggie's worst fears had been realized. There were in fact a set of identical twins working with her at the Khaki Barn. Add to that the fact they're blondes with blue eyes and dress exactly the same...totally freaky! Their names were Malia and Maria, or as Reggie would call them...the Clones. If you thought Reggie was the upbeat and chipper one, you were sadly mistaken. These two were about as hyper as they come. The usually upbeat Reggie Rocket was replaced with the typical sarcastic teenager Reggie Rocket.

"It's official...I'm living in the Tacky Barn.", Reggie told herself. "I seriously need a place to hide away.", she said. So, she went into one of the dressing rooms and locked herself in, hiding herself from the Clones. She then reached into her bra and pulled out a picture of her and her friends. Her right hand immediately went over to where Twister was on the picture..."Oh, Twister...if only you were here with me. You'd get me through this easily. I miss you, Twister.", she swooned to herself as she laid out on the bench.

Not two hours later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Reggie? Reggie? Yo, Rocket Girl!", a voice called out. Reggie recognized it immediately and unlocked the door.

"Twister?"

"Hey, Rocket Girl!", Twister greeted as he kissed Reggie hard on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like, Twist? I'm hiding from those no good Clones!", she told Twister.

Twister smiled, he knew Reggie hated those blonde twins and would sometimes find a place to hide from them...he just never expected it would be in a dressing room. "You know, Reg...your hiding spot looks pretty cozy.", he started. "Mind if I join you, Rocket Girl?", Twister asked.

Reggie smiled. She put the picture she was holding back in her bra, pulled Twister in and locked the door.

CLICK!

* * *

"Alright! Alright! Reg, you got me!", Twister exclaimed. "Now what, Rocket Girl?"

"I think you know what, Twister.", Reggie whispered with a seductive smile on her face. She then took off Twister's navy blue shirt and brown shorts, leaving him in just his underwear. She placed her hand on Twister's chest and proceeded to feel his abs, hard and developed from all the sports he plays with her, Otto and Sam. This made her giggle, feeling even hornier, making her want Twister to strip her.

So, Twister did just that, first taking off her magenta top, revealing her lacy indigo bra. He then pulled Reggie close and kissed her hard on the lips, soon opening her mouth and sliding his tongue in to meet hers. While they tongue-kissed, Twister reached down, unbuttoned her signature camoflauge cargo pants and slid them down, showing her matching lacy indigo panties.

Twister and Reggie then broke the kiss, allowing Twister to reach across and unhook Reggie's bra, which hid the picture she had of Team Rocket. Reggie let her bra fall to the floor, revealing her well-developed C-cup breasts. Twister and Reggie then wrapped their arms around each other, tongue-kissing again, as they slid off each other's underwear, exposing each other's genital areas. Then, they both sit up on the bench as Reggie decides to let Twister enjoy her body.

Reggie places Twister's hands on her breasts and pulls Twister close to her, allowing him to fondle and massage both breasts, making Reggie giggle in the same manner that he did while she was working his muscles. After some of that, Twister moves his face down to her breasts and kisses the right one some, making her giggle some more while at the same time getting her even more aroused. This goes up even more as Twister proceeds to suck on her nipple like a baby being breastfed by its mother, making Reggie moan in pleasure.

They pull each other into a sweet, loving embrace, rubbing their nude bodies against each other and smiling as they stare passionately into each other's eyes. Reggie also strokes Twister's member with her hand. Twister moans as his erotic desires continue to be fueled while Reggie blushes at the incredible size and strength of Twister's erection. Reggie then positions her moist genitals right near Twister's face.

"Come on, Twist...eat me up!", Reggie moans as her clitoris is positioned right over Twister's mouth.

"I love a good snack!", Twister winks as he starts to lick the area surrounding Reggie's clitoris. Already extremely engorged, it becomes even more so as Reggie shudders in sheer pleasure. Through all of that, she's able to suck and lick Twister's manhood a little, but not too much, so as to save his climax for home plate, so to speak. Twister, on the other hand, goes all out on Reggie's clitoris, owing to the fact that you basically have to lavish a woman to make her orgasm. Before long, Twister removes the flap of skin that covered Reggie's engorged clit and starts to suck on it, slowly raising the speed and pressure, causing Reggie to moan uncontrollably. Then, Reggie lets out a loud scream as her walls contract forcefully, indicating her climax.

* * *

"Take me, Twister!", Reggie screamed.

After planting another kiss on Reggie's lips, Twister merges with her. He doesn't go in too far or thrust too hard to begin with, so as to avoid hurting her. In time, Twister goes deeper and faster. This causes Reggie's G-spot to be stimulated more and more. Two minutes later, Reggie's walls contract around Twister's member and she screams aloud as she climaxes. However, that wasn't the end of it. Twister continued to penetrate Reggie's birth canal, going harder and faster. He manages to make out with Reggie while he's at it, once again bringing both his and her tongues into the equation, causing them to embrace once again, feeling even more passionate as time progressed.

After about an hour on home plate, with Reggie climaxing every 2 minutes, Reggie's walls contract with such great force that she screams at a near deafening pitch while at the same time, Twister releases his load inside Reggie. During their mutual orgasm, the contractions of Reggie's walls guided Twister's sperm towards Reggie's womb. Afterwards, they roll onto each other's side and snuggle up to each other, their genitals still interconnected.

"Hey, Twist...

"Yeah, Rocket Girl?"

"Will you still love me even if I got pregnant?", Reggie asked.

"Of course, Rocket Girl! I'll always love you, Regina Danielle Rocket.", Twister whispered as he kissed Reggie hard on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Khaki Barn...

"Hey, has anyone seen Reggie? Maria and I can't find her anywhere!", Malia said.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Twister, Reggie...you two are in big trouble! Anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen with Reggie and Clio, using only the first 3 chapters as clues? Sit tight, I'll have the answer in a future chapter. Until then, MICHAEL IS OUT! PEACE!**


	4. Spirit Week

**I'm back with the 4th chapter of 'Life Begins After School'! This time, I'm gonna delve more into their school lives and finally introduce Keoni's love interest! ROLL IT!**

* * *

6:00, it's Monday Morning. Life can strike without a warning. Get up, get out, get on, it's a brand new day for the Rocket crew! But it's not just any day, it's the start of Spirit Week at Ocean Shores High! This year's theme is The 90s. Monday is Cartoon Network day, Tuesday is 90s books, Wednesday is Disney day, Thursday is 90s music and Friday is 90s Nickelodeon day, which is also the theme for the pep rally, which is to be hosted by Reggie and Clio. It'll be Students vs. Teachers in a series of 90s Nick game shows including 'GUTS', 'Get The Picture', 'Nick Arcade' and the grand finale...'DOUBLE DARE'!

Of course, it can't start without Rocket Girl! Rocket Girl? REGGIE!

"Man, I overslept again!", Reggie freaked as she checked her alarm clock. 6:30 AM. She was half an hour late. "This is what I get for staying up late to watch 'Shadowhunters'.", she reprimanded herself as she got undressed and stepped into the shower. Word of warning - Reggie is known to sing Top 40 hits in the shower. Today's selection...'Confident' by Demi Lovato. It took her 20 minutes to wash her hair, body, shave her legs and arms. Once she was dried off, she changed into a black tank top that revealed some of her cleavage, black leather vest and and black jeans, just like her favorite 'Shadowhunters' character, Clary Fray...well, aside from the sharktooth necklace Twister gave her (She could also be mistaken for Monkey's commanding officer from 'Dexter's Lab'). She then rushed downstairs and did a backflip to join Otto, Raymundo and Noelani. Her moves netted her 2 10s and a 9.

"Really, Otto? A 9?", she chided her brother.

"Well, you were a little shaky on re-entry, Rocket Girl.", Otto explained.

"Whatever.", Reggie scoffed as she sat next to Otto. Before her was her favorite breakfast - Cinnamon Raisin French Toast. As she started eating, Raymundo and Noelani got a good look at what she was wearing.

"You sure you're gonna be okay in that?", Raymundo asked.

"I'm with your dad here, Reggie. It's a little too...revealing.", Noelani added.

"Aw, quit your worrying! I'm 16! I can handle anyone that even dares to look at me like that. That, of course, doesn't include Twister.", she explained.

Ray, Noelani - even Otto - knew she was right. Twister would never look at Reggie THAT way. After breakfast, Reggie checked her phone...7:10 AM. "Oh snap! Otto, we're gonna be late!", she cried as she took Otto by his right arm and dragged him out the door. "Bye, mom and dad! See ya later!", she squealed as they left. "What horrors have we just unleashed?", Ray and Noelani asked in unison.

* * *

On the bus to Ocean Shores High, Otto, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Keoni and Clio were all gathered around Reggie's laptop...laughing at something. That something was the inspiration for Wednesday's special Spirit Week event - the popular ABC Sunday Night series 'America's Funniest Home Videos'. On Wednesday, as a part of Disney Day, Otto and Reggie are to host a special edition of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' not just commemorating the show's recent 25th anniversary, but also to usher in the real show's new host, 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' alum Alfonso Ribeiro.

"Sam, think you could gather up some clips from past episodes so Reg and I can use them on Wednesday?", Otto asked. Sam flashed a thumbs up at Otto to tell him and Reggie that he was on board with their plan. Of course, to help out, Twister jumped on board.

"I've had the set design down for months, Otto!", Clio exclaimed as she took out her drawing pad. On it was a replica of Bob Saget's 'house set', but with a flat screen TV from the AV department for video playback, an area near the set for the school band to play the theme song and a backyard entrance for Reggie. Otto was already planning his entrance - he was to be in a Radio Flyer wagon, propelled by a pair of kayak oars, and row his way onto the set, channeling original AFV host Bob Saget. There was one key component MIA...that was Keoni. They needed his building skills to make it all possible. He was staring off into space for some strange reason.

"Keoni?", Reggie asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Keoni...you alright, bro?" Otto added.

"Dude, you feeling okay?", Twister asked. Keoni just sighed as he looked at the reason why he was staring off into space...she was tall, beautiful, a green-eyed brunette, a cheerleader like Clio and Reggie...and also a great surfer! Her name - Kristin Rockwaller. Keoni has had a crush on Kristin since 7th grade, but has yet to gather the guts to talk to her. This year, he has Kristin in all his classes. Now would be the perfect time to take the plunge and just talk to the girl of his dreams...if only he could get over his shyness.

"Keoni? Keoni?", Reggie asked, waving a hand in his face.

"Dude, what's goin' on?", Otto added.

"Looks like he's in some kind of trance!", Sam observed.

"And I think I know why...Kristin Rockwaller strikes again.", Reggie said with a not-so-sarcastic tone in her voice.

Clio scoffed. "Figures. Keoni's had his eye on her since 7th grade."

"Dude, chill out! You'll never get anywhere with Kristin if you don't break the ice!", Otto began.

"Just talk to her, Keoni! What have you got to lose?", Twister asked as they reached Ocean Shores High.

* * *

Now was the time for the plan to be put into action. There she was...Kristin Rockwaller. Keoni took a deep breath as he thought about what Otto and Twister said to him. They were right. It was time to throw caution to the wind and just talk to her. He turned to his friends..."Wish me luck, guys!", he said as he walked over to Kristin's locker. As a relief for Keoni, Kristin was the first to talk.

"Hey, Keoni! What's shakin', little dude?", she asked as she messed up his hair, making Keoni blush.

Keoni laughed, "Not much, Kristin. I was just talkin' to my friends over there...", he began, motioning to Otto and the rest of Team Rocket. "...they were trying to help me get over my shyness and help me talk to you, Kristin.", he sighed. "Did their tips work?", she asked.

Keoni smiled..."It did.", he said confidently. 'Thanks, you guys.', Keoni thought as he uttered the words that would change his life forever. "Kristin Michelle Rockwaller, ever since the 7th grade, I've had, like, a major, big time crush on you. You're smart, beautiful, a great friend and an awesome surfer! Oh, what I'm trying to say is...Kristin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kristin squealed as she ran into Keoni's arms and kissed him. "Is that a yes, Kristin?", he asked.

"You better believe it, little dude!", Kristin exclaimed. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky to have friends like those!", she said, motioning to Otto and his crew.

"I think I already know how lucky I am.", Keoni said with a cocky grin on his face as he and Kristin walked off.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday went off with no trouble. Wednesday - Disney day - that's when it all flip-flopped. That's when Clio and Reggie ran into some...difficulties, and just before Otto and Reggie were to host their special edition of 'America's Funniest Home Videos'! Reggie's supposed to be in the auditorium with Otto, getting ready for the show. Instead, she's in the girl's room with Clio, leaving Otto and Twister out in the open, making them nervous wrecks.

"Otto, it's almost show time!", Keoni called out.

"Where's Reggie?", Kristin asked.

"And where's my cousin Clio?". Twister added.

"Haven't seen them since 6th period Science class. I'm getting a little worried about them.", Otto assessed, running his hand through his spiky hair. He then turned to Kristin. "Kristin, go scope out the girl's room. There's a pretty good chance Clio and Reggie are in there.", he told Kristin. As she ran off, he turned to Twister and told him to be ready in case Reggie doesn't make it in time. Sam was no help since he was already at the announcer's booth, preparing for the show.

"Twist, you sure you're up for this?", Otto asked.

"I hope I am, Otto-man.", he confirmed. "Who knows what's goin' on with Reggie and Clio?", he cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Kristin came rushing in to look for Clio and Reggie. She didn't have to look far, though. They were right in front of her. "Clio! Reggie! There you guys are!", she called out. "Otto and Twister are worried sick about you two! Twister's gone as far as to take over as Otto's co-host!"

'That Twister...always ready to jump in on such short notice, always looking out for my brother. What a guy. I'm so in love with him right now!', Reggie thought.

"As much as I trust my dorky cousin, I think it's time we get back out there.", Clio said to Reggie.

"Agreed, Clio."

"Come on you guys! Otto's waiting for us!", Kristin shouted as she dragged Clio and Reggie out to the auditorium to rejoin Otto, Twister, Sam and Keoni...and just in time, too! The show was about to start!

"Ready, Rocket Girl?"

"Otto, we've watched every episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos'! I think we're more than ready for this."

"Showtime, Reg!"

The lights of the auditorium dimmed and the famous theme song played through the loudspeakers...

 _We've got laughs from coast to coast_

 _To make you smile_

 _A real live look at each of you_

 _To capture all that style!_

 _You're the red, white and blue_

 _The Funny Things You Do_

 _America, America_

 _This is you!_

 _Stories from your friends next door_

 _They never told_

 _You might be a star tonight_

 _So let the camera roll!_

 _You're the red, white and blue_

 _The Funny Things You Do_

 _America, America_

 _This is you!_

 _You're the red, white and blue_

 _The Funny Things You Do_

 _America, America_

 _This is you!_

As the vocals came to a close and the school band started their part of the theme song, Sam stepped up to the microphone..."It's the 'America's Funniest Home Videos' 25th Anniversary Celebration! And now, the duo you turn to in times like these...OTTO AND REGGIE ROCKET!"

With that intro, Otto and Reggie entered the house-like stage. Reggie took the backyard entrance, while Otto rowed in the main entrance on a Radio Flyer wagon, then hopped out to join his sister.

"Thank you, everyone! Welcome to 'America's Funniest Home Videos'!", Reggie began.

"Tonight, we have something special for you on the show.", Otto continued. "Tonight, we'll be celebrating AFV's 25th Anniversary! We'll be showing you the boneheads and the nincompoops who have made this show what it is throughout the last quarter century."

"According to the dictionary, a nincompoop is someone engaged in foolish behavior and when it comes to foolish behavior, we are NINCOMPOOP CENTRAL.", Reggie explained.

"And how do you know if you're a bonehead?", Otto asked. "Well, you're watching this show, so that could count.", he answered himself as a safe crashed next to him and Reggie. "You know, I always figured it was a bad idea to stand there because we could get hit by a safe, Rocket Girl."

"I warned ya, Otto!", she told her brother before addressing the audience. "Now sit back, relax and enjoy the nincompoopiest, bonehead-iest people you have ever seen."

* * *

The show included videos from throughout the 25 years AFV has been on the air - from the Bob Saget era to the Daisy Fuentes/John Fugelsang run all the way up to Tom Bergeron's reign as host. Then came the signature bit of the Fuentes/Fugelsang era...BAD NEWS, GOOD NEWS.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news...", Reggie started.

"Indeed we do, and some good news as well.", Otto continued.

"And that is the order they'll come in. First, the bad news...", Reggie said as they cut to the video of a child getting swept up by a wave at the beach. Otto and Reggie laughed out loud at the video before proclaiming the Good News.

"The Good News...there was no one surfing on the wave!", Otto said, still laughing, before deferring to his sister.

"Now, this show has a storied history. The year is 1989. The Berlin Wall comes crashing down, George H.W. Bush becomes America's 41st President and my favorite artist, Taylor Swift, entered the world. But nothing would compare to what happened on November 26th - the very first episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' with Danny Tanner from 'Full House', BOB SAGET!", Reggie announced as clips from the Saget era played. The clips included many of Saget's entrances, from walking a dog onstage to dodging a pendulum ax and narrowly avoiding a safe.

"After Bob Saget, the show went through a makeover, losing some of its special effects budget and going all in on glamour with the sparkling personality of supermodel Daisy Fuentes and the acerbic wit of radio shock jock John Fuglesang...", Otto began as an intro of a $100,000 show from the Fuentes/Fuglesang era played on the flat screen monitor. "...and their signature bit was one Rocket Girl and I just did - 'Bad News, Good News'.", Otto explained.

"After Fuentes and Fugelsang left, the need was there to have someone who could add his own touch to AFV. That someone came in 2001 when Tom Bergeron of 'Hollywood Squares' took the reins. He is currently the longest tenured host at 14 seasons. After 14 seasons at the helm of AFV, Bergeron left and a certain TV cousin came along to take over the show.", Reggie described. "Otto...who's that TV cousin?", she asked. Then, 'It's Not Unusual' blared over the loudspeakers as Otto danced 'The Carlton'.

"It's Cousin Carlton himself, Alfonso Ribeiro! He's the new host of 'America's Funniest Home Videos'!", Otto exclaimed.

* * *

Then came time for the voting on FUNNIEST VIDEO OF THE PAST 25 YEARS. The winner...'That Old Hack Magic' from 1999! With that, it was time to close the show.

"And that's all for AFV for tonight, everyone...", Otto started.

"Remember, everyone. If you can get it on tape...", Reggie continued.

"...YOU CAN GET IT IN CASH!", they finished in unison as the iconic theme song started playing. Then, they walked off the stage.

* * *

Finally, it's Friday! That means it's 90s Nickelodeon day and the students vs. teachers Nick game show tournament! The tournament was to be a series of 4 shows - Nick Arcade, Get the Picture, GUTS and Legends of the Hidden Temple. It all led up to the final match in Nickelodeon's most famous game show, DOUBLE DARE! Of course, Get the Picture and GUTS were the ones were Reggie was able to go hog-wild. First...Get the Picture.

 _While seeing is believing_

 _Looks can be misleading!_

 _So keep your senses teeming!_

 _It's time...to_ **GET THE PICTURE!**

 _And now, here's the host of_ **GET THE PICTURE** _, a girl you'd never catch sleeping on the job, but there's always a first time. My buddy..._ **REGGIE ROCKET!**

And of course, Reggie got caught in her lacy black pajamas. Clio, her co-host and announcer for this game ran up to her and gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"POWER SURGE! What's goin' on, Clio?", Reggie shouted.

"You're on, Rocket Girl!", Clio reminded her as Reggie ran to her podium.

As for those Power Surges - well...just listen.

The match was Keoni and Kristin vs. Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Franklin. Keoni and Kristin just got the question right and it was their turn to pick. The picture subject was a PLACE. Keoni had selected square #11.

"Let's see what's behind 11, please.", Reggie said. Then, a Power Surge was revealed. "POWERRRRRR SURRRRRGE! Power Surge is a chance for an additional 20 points and a clue as to what the picture is. This one's called Filler-Up. We've taken a picture, filled it up with a bunch of stuff, taken a video of it. Now we'll play it in reverse. You have 15 seconds to guess the picture.", she explained. "Ready...GO!"

It took 'em no time at all to guess the picture was an ice cream cone. That gave Keoni and Kristin 20 more points. They'd go on to win the game 640-335, but would come up just short in Mega Memory.

* * *

With the help of Sam's holo-projection device, the stage was set for Nickelodeon GUTS, Reggie's favorite Nickelodeon game show. It was Otto and Twister vs. Ms. Dontrelle and Mr. Dublin vs. cheerleaders Paris and Savannah. The events were Slam Dunk, Extreme Baseball, Mad Max and Wild Rapids. After all 4 events, Otto and Twister had a perfect score of 1200 points, Paris and Savannah and Ms. Dontrelle and Mr. Dublin were tied at 800. It all came down to the final event - The AGGRO CRAG. This time, the Aggro Crag was bigger, meaner and more menacing than ever.

"Welcome back to Nickelodeon GUTS!", Reggie exclaimed. "When last we left our radical rock, it was at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. Guess what? It's back - bigger, badder, more ferocious than ever! It began in 1991 as the Aggro Crag, became the Mega Crag, then morphed into the Super Aggro Crag...now it's the NITRO AGGRO CRAG! It's filled with more obstacles than you can fathom! Snowstorms, rock slides, flash floods...you name it and this mountain's got it! Our competitors will start off at Boulder Canyon, we've got venomous vapors waiting for them there...then it's off to Switchback Bend, where our players have to work up through the shards at the slightest touch. From there it's off to Avalanche Ledge, where players face off against blizzards, rock slides, floods, icicles and nuclear flying crystals. While there, they'll be facing the sound and fury of an active volcano ready to blow its top! You want rules, we got 'em! Yo, Clio!", she explained, then deferred to Clio.

"Players will begin at the sound of my whistle. Each player has an identical side of the mountain to climb on and may not cross into another another player's path. During their climb, they must light up each of 8 targets on their side of the mountain. The first player to activate all 8 targets, including the final one at the peak of the mountain wins first place points. Reggie, they're all yours!", Clio explained before sending it back to Reggie.

"For this, our final event, the points have skyrocketed. 725 for 1st place, 550 for 2nd and 375 for 3rd place. Let's get this party started, Clio!", she exclaimed.

That was Clio's cue. "On your mark...get set...", then she blew her whistle to start the final climb up the Nitro Aggro Crag. Otto got a running start, already past Boulder Canyon as Paris and Ms. Dontrelle followed in pursuit. However, Otto was up to the intersection of Switchback Bend and Avalanche Ledge, about to start that final climb to the Crag's peak. Just... a little... further! BANG! He got it! Otto came in first, followed by Ms. Dontrelle and Paris. Final scores:

Otto and Twister: 1925 points - A PERFECT SCORE!

Ms. Dontrelle and Mr. Dublin: 1350 points

Paris and Savannah: 1175 points

Otto and Twister get a glowing piece of the Radical Rock! No ifs, ands or buts, these students and teachers got GUTS! DO YOU HAVE IT?

* * *

One more time! Sam's holo-projection device set the stage for Nickelodeon's most famous game show...DOUBLE DARE! All the teacher teams were eliminated after Legends of the Hidden Temple, so it came down to Otto and Twister vs. Keoni and Kristin for the championship. The first physical challenge was to get 5 chickens feathered and fling them into chicken coop hats worn by their teammates.

With the teams and set ready, it was time for the game to begin. And it all began with the theme song we know so well.

(Note: The 'Double Dare' format used here will be the Family Double Dare/Double Dare 2000 format; 50 points for the toss-up, 25 for a regular question, 50 for a Dare, 100 for a Double Dare/Physical Challenge, amounts doubled in round 2 with the 300 point Triple Dare Challenge)

" _ **ON YOUR MARK...GET SET...GOOOOOOOOO!**_ ", Reggie exclaimed in the words of the Double Dare hosts that came before her - Marc Summers and Jason Harris - as the teams began their first challenge.

"These two teams are giving their chickens a new coat of feathers and a flying fling to the coop! The first team to crowd 5 chickens in their coop hats will soar to the lead with 50 points and control of the show where you make your own CLUCK...DOUBLE DARE 2016!", Clio announced, explaining the challenge.

"We got 3 for the Red Team so far, 2 for the blue...3 for blue! 4 and 4! Next one in does it!", Reggie commented. Then, Otto threw that last chicken right into Twister's coop hat and a bell sounded. "THERE IT IS! STOP RIGHT THERE! 50 points! Control to the Red Team!"

"And now, here's our Double Dare host... **REGGIE ROCKET!** "

Both teams took off their coop hats and followed Reggie to their respective podiums.

"Thank you, Clio! And thank you very much! Welcome to DOUBLE DARE 2016, the show that's monumentally messy AND PROUD OF IT! Since this is Double Dare 2016, we have tons more gak, mountains more slime, gobs more gooze and of course, a little something you probably know. Say it with me...the **TRIPLE...DARE...CHALLENGE!** ", she explained as sirens went off. "That's worth triple points, but that's coming up in round 2. Right now, we'd like to play round 1. We have 2 fantastic teams with us, let's meet them now. To my left, they are dressed in red, Otto and Twister, they call themselves - THE CHERRY BOMBS! And to my right, dressed in blue, are Keoni and Kristin, they are BLUE BY YOU!", she announced. "Now for the rules and Clio's been making fun of me because she thinks I don't know the rules. Well, I'll show her! To do that, let's bring in the school choir!", Reggie said with fire in her eyes before bringing in the school choir.

 _As you know, Double Dare is the only game where daring for dollars can double your points. Here's how it works: I'll ask a question and if you don't know the answer or think the other team hasn't got a clue, you can Dare them to answer for double the points. But be careful, they can always Double Dare you back for four times the points and then you have to answer the question or Take The Physical Challenge._

"The Ocean Shores High School Choir, everyone!"

After a round of questions and outlandish physical challenges ranging from making a 7 layer cake to the human taco or shooting hoops for honey gak, the score was tied at 650 points.

The 2nd toss-up challenge was the human jelly roll, which Otto and Twister won handily, giving them the lead at 750 points, but an ill-advised Dare on a question about Microsoft drew Keoni and Kristin even. The score would go to 1400-all, when on a question asking what MTV show is billed as the most ambitious dating experiment ever attempted, Otto and Twister went with...

"Physical Challenge"

"They are going for the Physical Challenge! Answer is 'Are You The One?', love that show!", Reggie exclaimed as Otto and Twister followed her to the Physical Challenge area, where a paint-by-numbers display awaited them. "What you have to do here is color in our Double Dare 2016 logo. We have red, blue, yellow and green here. 1 is red, 2 is green, 3 is yellow and 4 is blue. Of course, you won't be painting with your hands, that would be too easy. You'll be painting with these paintbrush hats on your heads. If you can finish coloring in 30 seconds, you'll get 200 points and the lead.", she explained. "But we can make this a little tougher. Angelica, BRING OUT THE BOX! BRING OUT THE TRIPLE DARE CHALLENGE!", she exclaimed as a blonde teen named Angelica walked out with a silver box on wheels, resembling a robot. "In this box is the Triple Dare Challenge. This makes it worth 300 points and an awesome prize! What is that awesome prize, Clio?"

Should Otto and Twister complete this challenge with the Triple Dare Challenge in play, they'd get a pair of Nintendo 3DSs along with Pokemon OmegaRuby and Pokemon AlphaSapphire.

"So, this would be worth 300 points plus the 3DSs, plus the 2 Pokemon games. Otto and Twister, what do you want to do?", Reggie asked. It was a no-brainer for Otto and Twister.

"We're going for it!", they said in unison.

"THEY ARE GOING FOR THE TRIPLE DARE CHALLENGE!", Reggie exclaimed as sirens went off and she looked in the box to find a clock. "It's a clock! You'll now have 25 seconds to color in our Double Dare logo. 25 seconds on the clock! **ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!** "

Together, Otto and Twister finish the challenge in 15 seconds for the points and the prizes. And just in time, too! The buzzer sounded after the challenge with the score - Otto and Twister: 1700; Keoni and Kristin: 1400. That means Otto and Twister are headed to the Double Dare 2016 SLOPSTACLE COURSE!

* * *

Today's Slopstacle Course lineup:

1\. Gum Drop

2\. Soda Jerk

3\. Blue Plate Special - Pepperoni Pizza

4\. Garbage Truck

5\. Lube Job

6\. Baked Alaska Pipeline

7\. The Big Nose

8\. One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel

"This course may look clean now, but it'll be a big mess in a few moments!", Reggie exclaimed. "60 seconds on the clock! **ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!** ", she shouted as the run began. "Otto swiftly down the Gum Drop, flag in hand, hand off to Twister and on to Soda Jerk. There's the flag! Pass it on over! Got 42 seconds, gotta find that flag, Otto! There it is! 35 seconds as we head to Garbage Truck, the halfway point. Where's that flag, Twister? Where's that flag! There! Gives it to Otto, on to #5 - Lube Job. Grabs the flag immediately, saving them some time, start sliding, Twist! 20 seconds! Grab that flag! On to the nose! Dig deep, Otto! Dig deep! Down to 12 seconds and 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! And TIME! Just got that 7th flag, couldn't make it to #8, that nose tripped you up there at the end, but you got 7 out of 8, not too bad. Clio, what have they won?"

"They got the Casio electronic keyboard, the PlayStation 4, the iPhone 6S, Magna mountain bikes, White's CoinMaster Metal Detector, Under Armour athletic gear and the Microsoft Surface Book PC for a prize package totaling...$4,670!", Clio explained. (Note: Otto and Twister didn't actually win anything other than that piece of the Aggro Crag from GUTS, it was just to make the show look more akin to the actual 'Double Dare')

"They're winded, I'm winded, we gotta stop down for today! Come join us weekdays here on Nickelodeon, we're on Monday-Friday at 5:00 PM for DOUBLE DARE 2016, where if you've got the time, we've got the slime! Reggie Rocket saying SO LONG, EVERYONE!", Reggie said, signing off.

"This is your announcer Clio Rodriguez saying join us next time on the messiest game show on TV - DOUBLE DARE 2016! See ya!", Clio signed off, taking off her headset before joining Reggie, Otto and Twister in the Gum Drop. And with that, Spirit Week came to a close.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Kristin pulled Reggie and Clio away from Twister and Otto, troubled by what she found in the girls room on Monday and again today.

"Clio, Reggie, I need to talk to you, like...NOW!", Kristin said hastily.

"Where's the fire, Kristin?", Reggie asked.

"I found these in the girls' room today.", she told Reggie and Clio, showing them the pregnancy tests, each displaying a positive result. "Care to explain?"

Reggie and Clio turned to each other, biting their nails. They've been caught!

* * *

 **Oh boy...Reggie and Clio have been caught red-handed! What will they tell Twister and Otto? Will they tell Twister and Otto anything and how will they get out of this? Find out NEXT TIME!**


	5. Talent Show Reveal and Saving Kristin

**It's been since I did this that I nearly forgot where I was! But I remembered and I'm back! So...ROLL IT!**

* * *

Reggie and Clio are biting their manicured nails, thinking they have been caught red-handed. They need to come up with something...AND FAST!

"To be blatantly honest with you, Kristen...it's false," Reggie told Kristen. "It's a mistake, no need to worry about that."

Kristen just laughed. "You're right...why was I even bothering with these?" she asked as she threw the pregnancy tests behind her back and into the garbage can behind her...4 points for Kristen. Lucky for everyone, it was trash day today, so everything would be cleared out by tomorrow. Good thing, too because tomorrow is Talent Show day! Little did Kristen know that Reggie and Clio were telling the total truth. They were false positives and Kristen was still thinking they were pregnant! She had been played for a fool!

"What's all the ruckus, girls?" Otto asked.

"No big, you guys. Kristen thought we were expecting...turns out the tests were false. You guys are safe," Clio explained.

"Thank god! I thought you and I were gonna lash out at each other, Otto-man!" Twister said, relieved.

"Alright, now that you guys dodged the bullet...what are you and Clio gonna do for the talent show tomorrow?" Keoni asked.

Reggie and Clio just smiled at each other, then looked to Twister and Otto. Something told them that they were gonna need to dress as black cats.

* * *

Saturday night came and with it came the annual Ocean Shores High talent show. Otto and Twister were dressed in black jumpsuits with black masks, cat ears and a long belt to mimic a tail and claws.

"Tell me again...why are we wearing these?" Twister asked.

"Because our girlfriends told us to? I don't know!" Otto said as Reggie and Clio walked in dressed in red jumpsuits with black spots, each sporting a yo-yo on their hips and masks of the same color scheme. This could only mean one thing...

"Oh, don't tell me, Rocket Girl..." Otto started.

"Don't tell me you girls got into that Ladybug cartoon!"

Clio and Reggie just smiled. Yeah, Otto...Clio and Reggie are Miraculers - fans of Miraculous Ladybug. Your act tonight is to sing the extended version of the Miraculous Ladybug theme song. And they were the final act of the night - after juggling on a unicycle, sword swallowing, saxophone playing...among others.

* * *

Finally came their turn. "For our final act of the night, welcome Otto and Reggie Rocket with Twister and Clio Rodriguez!" Principal Conroy introduced. Choral director Mrs. Pangborn led things off on her piano...then Reggie began the song.

* * *

 _In the daytime, I'm Marinette - just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet...'cause I have a secret!_

I live a life

that's full of fun

It keeps me sharp

and on the run

When evil comes

I find a way

to use my force

and save the day

Oh, oh, oh!

Life's got me spinnin' 'round

Oh, oh, oh!

My feet are off the ground

Oh, oh, oh!

And when the sun goes down, you better hang around!

IT'S LADYBUG!

Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

IT'S LADYBUG!

The lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

 **They look at me**

 **And think I'm cool**

 **I'm Cat Noir**

 **At night I rule**

 **My ring is charged**

 **With energy**

 **My claws are out**

 **Just watch and see**

Oh, oh, oh!

 **Oh no, you'll never know**

Oh, oh, oh!

 **My force will only grow**

Oh, oh, oh!

 **And when the moon is out, you better hang around!**

IT'S LADYBUG!

Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

IT'S LADYBUG!

The lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

Another day

I'm back at school

I think about him, he's so cool!

He looks at me

I look away

But does he see me anyway?

Oh, oh, oh!

He's got me spinnin' 'round

Oh, oh, oh!

My feet are off the ground

Oh, oh, oh!

And when the sun goes down, that's when I become...

MIRACULOUS!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!

The luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

 **I am a cat**

 **Just chilling out**

 **But in the night, she's all I think about**

 **I feel so strong**

 **When she's around**

 **She picks me up when I am down**

Oh, oh, oh!

 **Oh no, you'll never know!**

Oh, oh, oh!

 **My love can only grow!**

Oh, oh, oh!

 **And when I see her smile**

 **That's when she becomes...**

MIRACULOUS!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!

The luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

MIRACULOUS!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!

The luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

MIRACULOUS!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!

The luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

MIRACULOUS!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!

The luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

MIRACULOUS!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!

The luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

 **MIRACULOUS!**

* * *

They got a standing ovation and ended up winning the talent show...but at what cost? The Monday after the talent show, someone was missing. It was Keoni's girlfriend, Kristin Rockwaller!

"Guys, I think someone kidnapped Kristin!" Keoni freaked.

"Chill, Keoni! We'll find her...and the ones responsible!" Reggie assured as they found a piece of paper on the floor. It read:

 _Keoni-dork,_

 _We have your girlfriend. If you want to see her again, come to the football field after school. OR WE'LL WHOMP YOU AND YOUR GIRL!_

 _L, P, A & S_

"Of course...had to be Lars," Otto scoffed. "Twist...time to beat your brother again!"

Twister nodded as they set off to once again defeat Lars.

Once at the football field, Otto was met by Animal - who was itching for a fight.

'Head cocked left. No deafness in ear. First point of attack. Two; throat - paralyze vocal cords, Stop screaming. Three; got to be heavy drinker, floating rib to the liver. Four. Finally, Drag left leg. Fist to patella. Summary prognosis: Conscious in 90 seconds. Martial efficacy: 15 minutes at best. Full faculty recovery - Unlikely,' Otto deduced as he put his plan into action, incapacitating Animal. Then it was Pi's turn.

'First, distract target. Then, block his blind jab. Discombobulate. Dazed, will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block...and body shot. Block feral left. Weaken right jaw...now fracture. Break cracked ribs. Traumatize solar plexis. Dislocate jaw entirely. Heel kick to diaphragm. In summary: Ears ringing, jaw fractured, 3 ribs cracked, 4 broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery: 6 weeks. Full psychological recovery: 6 months. Capacity to spit at back of head: Neutralized.'

Otto then put his plan into action, using the bandana Clio gave him to distract Pi as he took him down. Sputz was easily taken down by Twister as they then made their way to Lars.

"Ah...Rocket Dork and his faithful dog," Lars greeted. "Tell me, brother. As a man of medicine, do you like what I've done with Keoni's girlfriend?"

Twister was not amused. "Let me show you how much I like it, Lars!"

Twister charged in. However...

"TWISTER!" Otto shouted, stopping him before Twister could run right straight into a needle.

"How'd you know my brother was packing?"

"Because I was looking for it," Otto answered as he gave the syringe a karate chop, destroying it as Reggie and Clio ran in with Principal Conroy.

"Impeccable timing, Rocket Girl," Otto said to his sister.

"We got one for the nurse's office...and 4 for the police, Conroy."

"Ocean Shores is gonna breath a sigh of relief for sure thanks to you and Twister, Otto," Reggie told his brother.

Lars growled. "CURSE YOU, SHERLOCK HOLMES!" he shouted as he was dragged off and Kristin and Keoni were reunited.

"Now where have we seen this setup before, Kristin?" Keoni asked.

"Could it have been from the Robert Downey Jr. 'Sherlock Holmes' movie, Keoni?" Kristin fired back.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched 'Sherlock Holmes' on Friday, Twist," Otto said to his best friend.

* * *

 **Yeah, you got that right, Otto! Same goes for me...I have both 'Holmes' movies on DVD and I think they've corrupted my mind. Not fun. Anyway, that's it for this chapter! I honestly hope it doesn't take me so long to update this one again! CATCH YA LATER, SHOOBIES!**


End file.
